Eternal Love
by Rin Kagamine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por mas que odiaras a tu maestro de clases, resultara que tuvieras que casarte con el? No por qué quisieras, si no por qué fuera un tratado que hicieron tus ancestros, algo absurdo. /Pésimo Summary/ Advertencias: Es Yaoi la historia contendrá Roxas x Sora y Riku x Sora. Mas adelante pueden cambiar las parejas.


_**Los personajes que aquí se presentan, pertenecen totalmente a sus respectivos autores de Square Enix.**_

Advertencias: La pareja es Yaoi, Roxas x Sora.  
Más adelante se irán desarrollando más parejas como Riku x Sora, tanto hetero como yaoi.

La historia me pertenece a mí.

_  
Capítulo 1: El despertar.

" Es hora de despertar . . . "

Aun no, quiero dormir más. .

" No, ¡Despierta ahora! "

– ¡Estoy despierto! –Alzo un poco la voz un chico castaño de ojos zafiros como el mismo cielo. Escucho un las risas de otras personas, al parecer estaba durmiendo en clases, tardo en darse cuenta, él lo sabía. Miro a su alrededor y después fijo su vista hacia el centro, justo enfrente suyo estaba el maestro sumamente enojado, no dejaba aquella regla en paz.

– ¿Durmió bien, Señor Caelum? –Dijo aquel maestro de clases, la clase había sido interrumpida más por aquel castaño.

– L-lo siento. . . –Bajo un poco la cabeza el castaño, de cierta forma se sentía avergonzado, no tenía ese valor para encarar a su maestro de clases.

Antes de que continuara el maestro de clases con el regaño, como si fuera arte de magia sonó el timbre escolar que anunciaba la salida y una rápida llamada a junta para el maestro. Eso había sido mera suerte, tal vez siempre la tenía esa "Suerte", ganaba en los sorteos y acertaba a los juegos de azar. ¿Ahora solo faltaban las mujerzuelas? No para nada, aquel joven castaño aunque fuera distraído e inocente, no tenía interés en el amor, no por ahora.

El maestro tomo sus cosas, hizo un llamado a todos los estudiantes del grupo de repasar los temas vistos ese día, miro al castaño como si fuera a decirle algo, sin más volvió a recibir el llamado la junta era bastante importante como para estar despidiéndose, suspiro con pesar y se fue, como si su alma se la llevara el demonio.

– No dejes que Roxas Sensei te moleste –Dijo una chica bajita de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su nombre es Namine Strife, sonriente se despidió de mano alejándose del atontado y extrañado castaño.

Había sido un día corto para él, claro el dormir le había hecho bastante bien, aunque ahora tendría un problema con el Sensei, debería valerle era viernes, un fin de semana con videojuegos, películas y sobre todo anime, todo iba perfectamente, llevaba en claro sus ideas organizadas, su perfecta agenda que nadie más molestaría, por ahora eso creía, no sabía que el destino iba justamente atentar con su vida.

La vida que el tenia iba a dar un giro de 180°.

_

Justamente al llegar a su humilde hogar, observo al entrar varios arreglos de flores, todos los tipos, colores y arreglos de boda, estaban en el pasillo de su hogar, no tenía hermanas y mucho menos hermanos, un simple hijo único eso era, su madre frenética llego hasta él.

– Sora hijo que haces ahí parado, ¡Muévete! –Lo tomo de la muñeca llevándoselo prácticamente siendo arrastrado hasta su habitación, noto varios vestidos de boda, no estaba comprendiendo nada, su padre y su madre llevan buena relación como para separarse. Definitivamente no comprendía lo que ocurría, su madre una mujer rubia, si la señora Stella de Caelum, estaba eligiendo un vestido, siempre fue indecisa. Sora trato de escabullirse, claro que no lo lograría su madre lo tomo del hombro y lo regreso – Tu no te iras de aquí.

– M-madre. . . ¿Qué ocurre? – El afligido necesitaba respuestas y era momento adecuado para saber que ocurría.

Ella sonrió, tomo asiento al borde de la cama de sabanas azules, palmeando en la cama, invito a su hijo sentarse junto a ella, Sora capto rápidamente la señal y se sentó junto a su madre.

– Por donde empiezo – Tomo quizás unos minutos antes de seguir, tomo cierta bocanada de aire para continuar con ternura le tomo ambas manos a su hijo, ella manteniéndose serena miro a su hijo a los ojos antes de continuar con lo que diría.

– Veras. . . ¿Recuerdas el testamento de tu abuelo? – El castaño asintió y ella continúo con la plática.

– Se cumplió la fecha, tu abuelo en su testamento tenia escrito un trato, hace tiempo él había hecho ese tratado con otra raza de humanos que ahora se mantienen ocultos de otros seres humanos normales, justamente como nosotros, nuestra raza practica la magia y el arte de hacer armas especiales con el solo hecho de invocarlas mentalmente, son tantas armas que usamos para defendernos, mas sin embargo eso no podemos decírselo a nadie y debemos mantenerlo oculto de todas las personas que no sean de nuestra misma especie, aunque tengamos apariencia de seres humanos normales, la magia que recorre en nuestra sangre, nos hace diferentes –El castaño lo sabía, asintió como respuesta, seguía confundido.

– Bueno, teóricamente aun para nosotros, nuestra misma raza es un mismo misterio, no conocemos muchas cosas acerca de nuestros ancestros ni de donde provenimos aun así vivimos felices día con día –Tomo otra bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que diría– sigo. . . En ese entonces hubo como un acuerdo entre otra raza una casi igualitaria a nuestra raza, capaces de crear armas destructivas, su fuerte es robar, invocar criaturas de otros mundos, entre otras cosas que siguen siendo un misterio. Eso nos hace un poco diferentes de ellos, sin embargo son muy destructivos, hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos en guerra con ellos –acariciaba con suavidad las manos de su hijo.

– No te aburriré con eso, en todo caso... El acuerdo era que para mantener la paz entre ambas razas, los hijos nacidos durante el eclipse de luna roja, serán quienes se casaran y cuando naciste hubo luna roja. . . Debes casarte con el primogénito o primogénita de la otra raza que son los Albhed, que nació el mismo día que tú.

Sora no solamente estaba en shock, no solamente eso ahora si su vida dio un vuelco total.

_

En ese momento se mecía lentamente en un columpio, miraba al suelo completamente desolado, momentos atrás su madre le revelo lo que sería de su vida, no conocía el amor, vaya que no, ignoraba el hecho de la existencia de ese sentimiento que hace a las personas cometer situaciones estúpidas, empezó a recordar como buscaba en Internet, hace unos meses atrás, siempre hacia preguntas que nadie podría resolver, confiaba más en su máquina frente suyo, no tenía amigos, para nada, no le preocupaba el tenerlos, estaba bien como estaba, sus únicos amigos eran sus padres, extraños que conocía por Internet y sus videojuegos.

Tecleo las preguntas:  
" ¿Qué es el Amor? " En base a esa búsqueda hallaba miles de resultados, cada definición diferente, prefirió tomar la básica que es el cerebro el que se enamora y no el corazón.

Tenía más preguntas:  
" ¿Qué es la amistad? " Ni entendía el mismo por qué había tecleado tal pregunta, suspiro.

Dejo de hacer tales preguntas y se concentró a otras actividades, odiaba hacer las tareas que les encargaba Shishio un Sensei viejo que tenía, aunque no estaba consiente que le cambiarían el maestro por poner a otro que ahora tenía en la actualidad.

De cierta forma le molestaba ver aquel maestro rubio de ojos azules, siempre las chicas lo rodeaban o gritaban su nombre "Roxas" donde sea que lo vieran, un sensei joven y apuesto atraía a todo el mundo, hasta hombres, se daba cuenta de ello por qué le gustaba observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no recordaba cuantas veces habían intercambiado miradas aquel joven sensei y el.

No entendía por qué ahora recordaba alguien tan despreciable como su maestro de clases, no lo odiaba por ser popular, si no por qué, cada vez que se encontraban solos, Roxas trataba de ver a través de él, no lo dejaría cruzar aquellas barredas que tenía, no lo dejaría conocer lo más profundo de su ser y su corazón. Esos momentos eran como si jugaran ajedrez a ver quién cedía, cosa que jamás haría, muchas veces encontraba las respuestas correctas y educadas como para alejarse sin que lo siguiera o preguntara de más.

Ahora regresando a donde el castaño estaba, en ese día, no comprendía porque recordaba a su maestro, justamente el día en que su vida dio un vuelco total, su única felicidad era sus videojuegos y sobre todo el anime. Se tocó la cabeza, bajando la misma para ver al suelo, ahora cabía en la cuenta de que tenía que usar vestido en la boda.

– ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?! – Grito a todo pulmón, definitivamente era un distraído sin remedio.

_

Notas de la autora: Disculpen la mala redacción, mi beta anda de vacaciones ;-; y no hay nada que pueda hacer, espero que les guste esto es algo que se me ocurrió a las 3 de la madrugada xDUu bueno, espero comentarios.

¿Por qué puse de pareja el Roxas x Sora?  
Quería intentar algo nuevo.

Sobre el tipo de razas no se aun como llamarlos, acepto sugerencias.

(≧∇≦)/


End file.
